


React First, Listen Later

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Glee
Genre: Artificial Insemination, F/F, Pregnancy, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: Pezberry week day 5; starting a family. There is no reason for there to be a used pregnancy test in their apartment so when Santana finds one she wants answers.





	React First, Listen Later

**Author's Note:**

> (Just moving my old works from ffnet to here)  
> (I have not re-read or edited any of my old works so sorry if they're horrible)

“Where is it?” Santana mumbled as she shuffled around her bedroom in a frantic search. She had looked in every drawer, jewelry box, water glass, glasses case, and even under the bed. She could not for the life of her remember where she had put the other earring and she was already late.

“Rachel!” She called out, searching through her purse now. She checked every pocket, dumped all of the contents outs, and scattered them on the bed as she searched. “Babe!” She huffed when she came up empty again and stormed into the bathroom. She picked up a towel and shook it out, lifted the rug, and even tipped the trash to the side to look under it. Nothing.

As she was getting to her feet her eyes glanced into the garbage and she paused. She thought she had seen something gold so she reached in and gently lifted the discarded tissue on top. Then her heart sank. She stared in disbelief. Her head shook and reached down picking up the trash between her forefinger and thumb, holding it at arm’s length as if it would poison her if she held it any closer.

She didn’t say anything. Her face was white, drained of all blood and it was a miracle she hadn’t passed out yet. She fought it, though. She stared at the trash between her fingers as she walked into the kitchen where she dropped it on the counter. She looked up now to see Rachel walking in the front door with a smile on her lips. “I went to get the mail! It looks like we got our-“ She stopped when she looked up and saw the look on Santana’s face. “Oh my god, what’s the matter? What happened? I was gone two minutes.”

“Stop” Santana lifted her hand to stop the advancement that Rachel was making. She shook her head a little and steeled her jaw in a tight clench in an effort to fight her tears. It was a losing battle, though, and a tear streaked down her face. “I knew it.”

“Knew what?” Rachel asked softly, worry taking over her face. “Santana, you’re scaring me. What happened?”

“I knew you were lying to me” She snapped, her eyes now boring a hole through Rachel’s, tears streaming freely.

“About what?” Rachel asked softly, her voice weak, and her head giving a shake “I would never lie to you.”

“Don’t fucking lie to me!” Her hand slapped the top of the counter and she pointed at Rachel now. “I knew it, I just fucking knew it! All those long hours, you helping your new co-star study because he just wasn’t grasping the part.” She shook her head and wiped her nose “It’s an insult how stupid you think I am!”

“What are you talking about?” Rachel broke into tears herself. She couldn’t understand what was going on, why Santana was so upset, and the ugly accusations that were coming her way. “Santana, talk to me.”

Santana picked up the trash she had plucked from the bathroom now, tossing it at Rachel so it landed at her feet. There on the carpet sat the empty box for a pregnancy test, staring right back up at Rachel. Santana wiped her eyes and shook her head “I cannot believe you would do this to me. What’s worse is the fact that you…” She turned her head away, unable to face her and unable to put into words what was going through her head.

“Santana” Rachel whispered softly, leaning down to pick up the box, cupping it in her hands before she dared taking a few steps toward her “This is not what you think.”

“Oh” Santana said with a disgusted laugh, looking back at her with a roll of her eyes “Good. I’m glad. I’m glad my girlfriend didn’t take a pregnancy test because she thinks she’s pregnant. I’m also glad I don’t have a penis so me impregnating her is impossible! I am so, so fucking glad it’s not what I think because that explanation makes no fucking sense at all!” She stepped away from Rachel and around the counter again, putting space between them “Why else would a fucking pregnancy test be in our apartment, Rachel!”

“Santana” Rachel was bawling softly, her head shaking as she tried to step closer, needing to touch her and calm her down. “Take a breath, okay? I can explain.”

“Explain!?” Santana swung her arm to the side in anger, causing a glass to tumble to the floor and shatter. “So you’ve thought of an elaborate lie to explain how you accidentally got pregnant from a toilet seat?” She could barely breathe now, her sobbing over whelming her. She pinched the bridge of her nose and lifted her other hand again to stop Rachel, knowing she was about to speak again. “Just go.”

“What?” Rachel squeaked out with another shake of her head.

“Get out of my house” Santana growled, gripping the edge of the counter that she was clinging to so she wouldn’t fall over. 

“Our house” Rachel whispered “Please, Santana, stop.”

“Get out of here!” Santana turned on the spot and swung her foot until it connected with a lower cabinet. Her foot broke through the wood panel on the cupboard door but the pain was nothing compared to the betrayal she was feeling.

“Santana, I’m pregnant” Rachel whispered softly, fighting more tears as she took a few trembling steps toward her. “But it’s not what you think.”

Santana clenched her fist and pounded into the counter top before turning around now and facing Rachel. She folded her arms and shrugged, letting out snide sound that was supposed to be a laugh but failed “You keep saying that but the last time I checked you have to have sex with a male to get pregnant. So what am I supposed to think?”

“No you don’t” Rachel whispered, reaching out to touch Santana’s arm. Santana swatted away her hand and tried to step backwards but was trapped by the counter. Rachel fought a sob and bit her bottom lip “I didn’t cheat on you.”

“Oh so my fingers just magically started producing semen? I should tell scientists, I could make a fucking fortune!” Santana snapped and pushed at another attempt from Rachel to touch her. “Don’t fucking touch me. I can’t even look at you. My skin is crawling at the thought of you not only sleeping with someone else, but a fucking man, without protection!  You knew what that would do to me. How could you?”

“I didn’t!” Rachel snapped out of frustration and clapped a hand over her mouth to fight a wail. She closed her eyes and let the tears stream down her face for a moment before her head shook and she slowly opened her eyes to look back at Santana. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Surprise? You have a sick sense of what you think is a joyous surprise!” 

“Shut up!” Rachel yelled, speaking through her tears now. “I’ve been seeing a doctor about options and what we can do. When you and I decided that Puck should be our donor I called him and he agreed. He’s been giving samples regularly and the last few months I’ve been getting inseminated to see if it would take. I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to get your hopes up. But last month…” She looked down at the box in her hands and shrugged, smiling now softly “It took.”

Santana’s face fell. Her heart jumped into her throat and she stared at Rachel blankly. She felt numb. She couldn’t believe what she had just been told. She could see Rachel watching her and she realized that several minutes had passed of her just standing there, mouth agape. She blinked and found Rachel’s glossy eyes and nodded “It took?”

Rachel nodded quickly, smiling and letting out a laugh through a few more tears. “It took. I wanted to be sure before I told you. I took the test this morning and made an appointment with my doctor this afternoon, but the test was positive.”

“You’re pregnant?” Santana whispered through a broken voice, her throat raw from crying.

Rachel nodded quickly, the tears having turned from terrified and frustrated to joy “We’re going to be mommies!”

Santana suddenly found use of her limbs again and took three steps to Rachel before scooping her up off her feet and into her arms. She hugged her tightly, spinning her in a circle, and letting out a laugh as she set her back down. She lifted her hands to cup at her face, pulling at her cheeks each time she leaned in to place kiss to her lips, laughing between each one. “I am so sorry!”

“It’s okay” Rachel giggled like a child, lifting on her toes and kicking her leg up behind her as her arms looped around Santana’s neck. She beamed up at her wife and nodded her head a little bit “I love you so much.”

“I love you too!” Santana squeaked through a fresh round of tears before she leaned in and stole another kiss from her lips. She let it linger and after a moment she pulled back and let out another laugh “We’re going to be mommies.”


End file.
